Twenty Drabbles of Love
by DarkAuraWolf
Summary: Twenty sweet, and emotion filled drabbles about Kakashi and Iruka's love.


Hey, guys, Wolf here. I know I haven't written a story in forever, but I've been going through some really tough times. Well I've been thinkin that it wasn't fair to those of you who liked my story to do that, so I came up with a series of drabbles about my favorite couple :3 Hope you enjoy!

**Bookstore**

He would never forget the look on his lover's face when the store clerk asked; "Are you the Iruka Umino? The one who experiences all of Kakashi-san's… um, tricks of the trade?"

**Pouring**

"Oh! Kashi, wait. Look at this lost kitten all alone in the pouring rain. Can we take him home with us? We could always raise him like the child we can never have."

**Own**

The scene before him- not even a thousand words could describe it. Flushed, panting, spread out before him on those blue, silk sheets… what more could he want? "Who do you belong to?" I dared to ask, while caressing his exposed, tan neck with my tongue. A few strangled moans escaped those angelic lips, before three heart-clenching words were uttered.

"Only you, Kakashi."

**Freezing**

His lithe, delicate body shivered violently against mine, as I wrapped the comforter around us and snuggled closer to his icy flesh. "Are you better, my dolphin?"

**Waiting**

Everyday Iruka would wait by the village gates for his love to return from his mission, and everyday Tsunade-sama would remind him that he was never going to arrive.

**Strawberry**

A vibrant, red strawberry was placed into the awaiting mouth of the silver haired man. "Well Kashi, how does it taste?"

"Not as sweet as you."

**Orange**

Iruka stopped and began gulping in air, attempting to refill his poor lungs with vital oxygen. An orange blob zipped past him yelling, "You're out of shape Iruka-sensei!"

"Maybe I am…" Iruka sighed in defeat. A gloved hand snaked its way around his waist and brought the chuunin close to a familiar body.

"Anyone who can chase Naruto around the house for six hours straight, is the fittest person I know."

**Lollipop**

Why did he buy that lollipop for Iruka? All of his blood began to head south, to the nether regions.

**Wedding**

"Hey Ruka, I saw the cutest wedding dress in a store the other day. It had frills around the collar, and a flowing bow on the back that tied everything together. What do you think? You would look breath-taking if you wore your hair down while wearing it."

**Floor**

Kakashi should have known better than to offer a dress to his Ruru. "Fuck the couch," fumed an overly irritated chuunin, "you're sleeping on the floor."

**Wish**

A shooting star passed across the night sky, illuminating the two lovers in its glow. Both closed their eyes and made a wish, each wanting to know what the other wished for. They opened their eyes, and turned towards the other, as if to ask that question, but decided not to. It would ruin the magic.

**Mushrooms**

"Iruka-kun, and Kakashi-sensei," the pink haired kunoichi greeted them, as they stepped into the hospital, "what's wrong this time?"

"I'm sorry to bother you Sakura-chan, but Kakashi, er… ate a wild mushroom and seems to be in a trance," replied the embarrassed chuunin.

"I'm king of the world, you hear me?" said jounin suddenly exclaimed, falling unconscious after his short outburst.

"Again?" the pink haired girl questioned.

**Jokes**

"Knock-knock"

"Kakashi, not now, I'm trying to cook."

"Awe… just say who's there."

"Fine, who's there?"

"Beets." The chuunin turned around and gave his lover a questioning look.

"Beets who?"

"Beets me."

**Passion**

Their bodies moved against each other so passionately. Both wanted-needed eachother so much, it was unbearable. Soft gasps and grunts were barely heard over the sound of skin smacking against skin. Desperate pleas of "more" and "faster" were repeated so frequently, that neither knew who was uttering them anymore. All they knew was that they never wanted this moment to end.

**Stranger**

"Hey beautiful, what's a guy like you doing out here shopping alone?" asked a rough, strange voice.

"I have a boyfriend, for your information, and he ran back inside to pick up some milk," replied the feisty dolphin, not backing down an inch.

"Oh, is that so?" the mysterious man replied, "are you sure you're not making thi-" He did not have time to finish, before a fist met him squarely in the jaw.

"Fucking bastard, he told you he was taken," the silver haired savior snarled.

**Red**

"Tastes like red" Iruka concluded, laughing as he took another sip of the fruit punch.

"You'll never cease to amaze me," replied the scarecrow, leaning in to give his love a peck on the check.

**Patience**

"But Kashi, we already did it five times since you woke up," whined an exhausted Iruka.

"But Ruru, I woke up at eight, that's pretty early for me," Kakashi replied persistently.

"But it's only nine!" the chuunin exclaimed, backing away from the determined look in the scarecrow's eyes. "You need to learn some patience."

"It's not my fault that you turn me on so easily," was the simple reply, before he pounced.

**Names**

"And that concludes our show for today, tune in next time!" the announcer exclaimed, before the T.V. was turned off.

"I can't believe we just watched an entire show about what… what people named their penis!" Iruka yelled, throwing one of the cushions for the sofa at the T.V.

"There's nothing wrong with that, I mean, I named mine 'The Cyclone,'" the jounin calmly replied, turning to look at his dolphin. "Do you have a name for yours?"

The chuunin was baffled, but turned away and mubled something under his breath. "Chocolate Thunder."

**Peanut-butter**

"Mmm, this cookie is good Kashi, what's it made of?" asked the happy chuunin, eagerly finishing the last remains of said cookie.

"Oh the usual- sugar, flour, butter, love, and peanut-butter," replied the jounin, happy that his dolphin loved his baking.

The chuunin suddenly stopped and turned towards the scarecrow, eyes growing wide.

"Is there something wrong?" questioned the jounin, looking at his love with slightly worried eyes.

"I'm, allergic to peanut-butter."

**Poem**

I was the darkness and you were my light,

Your radiant smile- it illuminated the dreadry night,

I love it all- your laughter, your humor; it is all true

We will be together forever, just me and you.

"You two leave for a mission at sunrise." The Hokage said,

"Your goal is to assassinate the rogue ninja, and bring him back dead."

I grasp your hand and squeeze, and you squeeze mine too,

We will be together forever, just me and you.

We pack our scrolls, and sort our gear,

While the clock ticks hypnotically- the time is near,

I lead you to our bed- on silk so blue,

We will be together forever, just me and you.

The sun rises and we must go,

We approach the gates, and the gate-keepers already know,

They open the iron doors and let us through,

We will be together, just me and you.

The enemy is spotted, now is our chance,

I will sneak closer to him, while you put him in a trance,

The hand signs begin to form- revealing a jutsu,

We will be together, just me and you.

But what's this, the enemy had a head start,

He lunges a magnificent sword, right through your heart,

You look down at the blood, you already knew,

We will be together forever, just me and you.

Your delicate, tan face turns towards mine,

As I feel a rush of emotions run up and down my spine,

You utter nine words, oh so true,

"We will be together forever, just me and you."

Your body collapses on top of the giant knife,

I turn to your killer and quickly take his life,

I walk over to your lifeless body, you are a pale hue,

We will be together forever, just me and you.

I pull out a kunai, whose tip is sharp,

And pierce the weapon through my heart,

I mutter a promise towards the skies so blue,

"We will be together forever, just me and you.

Well I hoped you enjoyed it :) I honestly laughed, blushed, and seriously cried while writing this haha. Please review and let me know what you think; your reviews mean the world to me.


End file.
